Our Love
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: (Don't know how to put this in a summary I suck.) Fine was always being bullied and her siblings couldn't really do anything. One day while walking in the hallway she got bullied again. Shade same to the rescue! Will they begin a friendship? Or will their love start to bloom? S X F! There's more to it but don't have enough words to put in this summary. You'll find out. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**** I just have to get this story out of my head... I sorta changed the characters personality. I don't think you'll realize it though. Anyway I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 4 years ago**

**Fine P.O.V.**

What is love? How does love feel?

Well I don't know what love feels like at all. I think I knew it when I was younger, but got ruined. Sometimes I blame my dad for having a divorce with mom, which probably caused me to forget love. I don't blame him sometimes because he's a busy man and doesn't really have the time to be with the family. So I decided to stay with him, so did my older brother Xavier, and Rein is with mom. We still see each other at school and talk.

But ever since mom and dad's divorce, I had health issues. The doctor said it was probably because of depression. But its been happening recently, even they don't know why. Probably it's because it's not the perfect temperature for me. So I was always home, Rein was the only one who called me since she was one of the four in my contacts. I also wear glasses since I have trouble looking reading books and writing. When I go to school I would braid my hair into two, wear my school uniform, but since I don't like showing off skin I wear leggings and loose sweaters, which hides my curves and...well you know.

Because of that I get bullied. That's why I hang out with Rein during lunch time. She was the one who suggested it. So in return I listen to her and help her study. Even though I'm not at school, I studied every night and do my missing homework. So I guess that's why I'm bullied. My appearance and personality. I look like a nerd. Boys said its hard to believe I'm Rein's younger twin sister. She's beautiful in many ways. They say she has a body. I don't. I do its just I don't like to show off and its because too much men would come up to me and tell me their fake feelings.

Another reason why I don't know love. Because guys are jerks! I even seen Rein with a broken heart once. More reasons why I don't love. Right now she's single and in love with Bright Daiyamondo. He doesn't even know her feelings for him. That's why I hate men. They don't understand a womens feelings. I don't hate my dad and Xavier! Their the only men I don't hate.

There is so many reasons why I don't know love. Love is a waste of time.

"Fine!" My sister said trying to get my attention.

I look at her and smile. "Yes?" I said.

"I've been calling your name for a while now. Don't tell me you have a fever again?!" She touches my forehead.

"I'm okay! Don't worry so much!"

"Why not? You worry all of us! Because of your health issues we don't know when you get a fever or get sick and collapse!"

"I'm healthy now aren't I?"

"Yeah, but still. I'm just worried that you'll get really sick and end up going to the hospital again."

Oh yeah...one day when I was at class in the fifth grade my illness got out of hand. So I was immediately taken to the hospital and recieved medical attention. I couldn't really walk and I was too weak to move. Because of that, I struggled to eat, go to the restroom, and stay awake. I even heard the doctors this illness would affect me in the future as well. I got better in a month. It was really hard trying to walk and run again, but everything became normal in a week or 2. So I struggled with school work, but I caught up in 2 weeks. Thanks to the tv's at the hospital, the nurses put on videos so I won't get left behind. They even tested me.

I smile at Rein and said, "It's fine now. That was all 4 years ago. Come on Rein get over it! We're 14 years old and freshmens! You should be happy that we made it this far!"

"I know. Its just that everytime you get a fever me and mom worry about you." She said.

"Mom? Hm I never really talk to mom, do I?"

"No. Thats why she worries about you. Xavier would call her everytime he gets ready for his part-time job. Speaking of Xavier, where is he?"

"I think at the student counsil room. He is president."

"Ok yeah." I giggle. "What?"

"Its funny how you forget!"

"Its not my fault! I don't see him often! You see him every day!"

"Right. Sorry. Then why don't we drop by! He loves it when he sees us!"

"Okay lets go!"

We pack our lunches and run to the student counsil room. When we make it, students were barely coming out. We waited for Xavier. He turned out to be the last one.

"Xavier!" We sync. He looks at our directions and smiles.

"Fine! Rein! What are you doing here?" He said.

"We came to see you!" Rein said.

"Really? Thanks little sisters!" He pets us. I get petted with the left hand and Rein with the right hand. I don't know why, but I feel so safe when I'm around my big brother.

"Yo! Xavier whats the hold up!" Said a guy running to us.

He turns to him. "Sorry, Andy. My little sisters came to see me so I forgot that I was meeting you!"

"How cruel!" He looks at Rein then at me. "Are they suppose to be twins or something?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well the one with blue hair is beautiful and they other one's cute yet plain."

Xavier walks up to him and puts his arm around him. "You better not date them."

"I'm not! I would date the blue one, but not the pink one!" As much as I want to punch this guys Xavier did it for me, except he flipped him.

"For your information. She's pinkish-red. Don't get that mixed up. And I happen to say both of them are cute." He kneels down at him. "Anyway sorry dude. You got me mad, again. So see ya in class." He smiles.

"O-Okay."

He turns to us and turns us around, gently pushing us away from here. "Lets go somewhere else."

"Agree." We said. I look up at Xavier. I admire him. He also stands up for me. He knows when I'm hurt or sad. Thats how much he knows me. Xavier must have noticed and looks down at me. I smile a thank you and he smiles a your welcome.

"OMG! ITS XAVIER AND REIN!" We heard.

Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that my siblings are one of the popular kids at school. Because of their beauty.

Anyway the crowd runs up to us and crowds them. Pushing me away from them. I was pushed to the wall and fell on the ground.

"FINE!" My siblings said. They couldn't move since they were squished. Can't blame them. Then the crowd starts to move taking my siblings with them and leaving me behind. I was alone. It became quiet. I wanted to cry because one my body hurts and two I'm alone. I get up anyway. I dust myself and see a scratch on my knee. These leggings were new too! Luckily I packed another pair just in case and bandade. Weird right? Well this happens every day.

I go to the restroom and clean myself up. I did it quickly. I cleaned my scratch and put the bandade over it and put on new leggings. I throw away the trash and leave the stall. This isn't the first time this happened. I was bullied so I'm use to it. I exit the restroom and turned left, wrong move.

"Hey look it's nerdy chick!" Great not these guys again. I just past them, but they grabbed my arm and squeezed it. "Where are you going?" One of them said. I didn't say a thing. I hate violence, but I want to punch him so badly! "Hey! Did you hear me?!" He pulls me backwards which causes me to fall on my butt. Great, isn't my body already in pain. He puts his foot on my chest and forces me down. Making my head hit the floor. I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't help it. A tear instantly came out, releasing pain and saying help me! "Look! Look! She can cry! I told ya man!"

"Okay you've proved my point! Now lets see what we can do next?" The other guy said.

"Did you bring scissors?" My eyes widened. What are they planning to do?!

"Yup." He takes out the scissors. "Gonna cut her homework?"

"Even better. I wanna see how she looks like with short hair."

"Me too!" They high-five each other.

I said softly, "P-Please don't..."

They look at me. "Shut up!" He puts more weight into that foot. Causing me pain. They start laughing. What kind of sick people are they?! Laughing at others pain?! He even takes off my glasses. "Wow! She looks way better without these!"

"Stop it please! STOP!"

Then a shadow comes. It caught us by surprise. The shadow kicked and punched those two.

"Lets get out of here!" They run for it.

I get up. This guy had violet hair. He looked like one of those kind of boys that didn't care how they dress up or what they look like. He turn to me. He had violet-blue eyes. "You." He said.

"Y-Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" I give an unsure nod.

"Thank you."

"Its not a big problem. You should stand up for yourself more."

"Thats what my brother tells me."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah. Xavier Kuri."

He went quiet. "X-Xavier..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm surprised your his little sister. That makes you one of the twins right?"

"Yeah. I'm Fine Kuri. The younger twin."

"So Rein's the older twin?"

"Yup!"

"Do you know who I am?"

I look at him with a confused look. "Um...sorry no." He gives me a surprised look. "What? Did I say something weird?"

"So you don't know who I am?" I shake my head. "Wow. Usually girls would remember me right away and get all clingy."

"Well I'm not clingy. Anyway what's your name?"

"Shade Mūn."

"Shade Mūn? Nope. Never heard of you."

"Hm. I think we're gonna get along very well."

"How so?"

"Because your unlike any other girl I've met. Plus your cute."

"C-Cute?!"

"But since you have these things. You'll look plain." He gives me my glasses.

"Thank you so much!" I take my glasses and wear them.

"Ah. I knew it. You look plain."

"You look immature."

"Touché."

"But really. Thank you for everything. Shade Mūn." I smile.

"Like I said. No problem."

"But still!" I smile even more. Why does my face feels hot? Oh no! Do I have a fever again?! Probably because I was in too much stress!

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel warm and not so good."

"No way?!" He touches my forehead. My heart just skipped a beat. Why?! "You have a fever!"

"What?! This sucks..."

"I'll carry you to the infirmary."

I take a step back. "Its okay!"

"No its not! You'll worsen it if you force yourself."

"Can't argue with that."

Then Shade walks up to me. He carries me bridal-style! Why is my heart racing? He looks down at me. "Hang in there okay?" I nod. Then he starts to run. I can hear his heart beat. It was calm, but rising little by little.

"You know. This is normal for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I would always get fevers and sometimes sick."

"Now that I think of it. I remember a girl from the fifth grade collapsed out of nowhere. When the teacher ran up to the girl she checked her temperture and noticed the way she was breathing. That was you wasn't it? The girl that never came back till one month later?"

"We were...in the same class?"

"Yeah. To be honest I sorta admired you."

I feel my face grow hotter. "W-Why?"

"Because when you came back, you didn't care what others said. You stayed strong and did whatever it took to stay focused. So that's why I admired you!" He smiles.

I was speechless. Nobody ever looked up to me. Nobody ever said those words to me. For some reason I wanted to hear them again. From him. What's this feeling?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade opens the infirmary door and enters. He lies down Fine on one of the beds. He told the nurse what happened. She wasn't surprised.

"Again Fine? Geez your really making me worry." She said.

Fine chuckles awkwardly. "Sorry Bella." She said.

"Bella?" Shade turns to the nurse.

"That's my name." She said. She turns back to Fine. "I already contacted your siblings."

"Really?!"

"What? They need to know!" Fine looks down with a gloomy aura around her. _'Is it me or did it just get gloomy around Fine?' _Shade thought. "They'll be here in 3...2...1...0." The door slams open.

"FINE!" Rein and Xavier said. They look at Fine.

"H-Hey." She said.

"Damn. Why did your fever kick in? You were having a great time too!" Rein said.

_'A great time...' _Shade and Fine thought.

Xavier looks at Shade. "Aren't you Shade Mūn?" He said. Rein looks back as well.

"That is Shade! It's been a while!" She said.

"I guess it has..." He said.

Fine was getting confused already. "You guys know each other?" She asks.

"He was in our fifth grade class! All the way to eighth grade." Rein answered.

"Really?! I never noticed!"

"Your so slow." Shade said.

"Shut up!"

They all laughed, but Bella had to stop the conversation.

"Fine you have two decisions. One you can stay here till after school and two you can go home." She said.

"I think its best if you go home. I go to my part-time job after school anyway." Xavier said.

Rein agrees and said, "I would take you home myself but we live in different houses."

"Wait. You guys don't live together? But your siblings." Shade said.

"Our parents are divorced. Xavier and Fine decided to live with father and I decided to stay with mother."

"Oh."

"So Fine? Which decision are you going to choose?" Bella said.

Fine think abouts it. "Well you sound desperate for me to go home so I'll go home." She said.

"Good. Because I already told you dad to pick you up."

"THEN THERE WAS NO POINT ON ASKING ME!"

Bella giggles. "I just wanted to see your reaction when I told you. Now calm down. You'll worsen your fever!"

"Its only a slight fever. It'll go away when I get some sleep."

"But we don't wanna take the risk."

"Risk?"

"Xavier and Rein told me what happened 4 years ago."

"Eh?" She went quiet and glares at the two. "I thought it was only between us?!"

"SORRY!" They yelped.

Shade walks up to Fine. "If you like. I'll wait with you till your dad comes." She looks up.

"Really?" She said innocently. He nods. She smiles. "Okay!"

"Can I ask why you're here, Shade Mūn?" Xavier said in annoyance.

"I was the one who took her here." He said.

"I don't believe you."

"Why?!" Fine said.

"He has a record of detentions! It's still the beginning of the school, by two months, but he's already causing trouble! He already sent more then 10 students to the hospital! I don't trust him!"

"Your just jealous because he took you cute little sister to the infirmary."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are." All the girls said.

"But still! I can't trust him!"

"What if I told you he saved me by being bullied."

"He did?" He looks at Shade. "He doesn't look like the type to save anyone. But I'll let this slide. For once."

"Thank you, big bro!" She smiles at Shade and he smiles back.

Rein looks at the two and smirks. "I see. Then to prove that Shade will look after you till we graduate high school."

Xavier and Fine look at Rein as if she was crazy! Then Shade smirks. "Alright then. I will." He said.

"What?!" Xavier said. Fine couldn't believe her ears. She wanted to faint!

Bella giggles, knowing where Rein is going with this. "Then you two should get going. Lunch is almost over!" She winks at Rein and Rein winks back. She grabs her brother and walks out.

"Lets go." She said. She drags him out.

"No~ Not the innocent one!" He said. Then the door closes behind them. The bell rings.

"Well I got work to do. I'll be at my desk if you need anything." Bella said.

"Well. When is my dad coming?" Fine asks.

"He said he'll be here soon. Now if you excuse me!" Bella walks away.

"What are they planning?"

"Thats what I want to know." Shade said. "Well since I'm going to be watching over you from now on. Why don't we be friends?"

"Friends?" He nods with a smile. "Sure!"

"Lets shake on it then!" He takes out his hand for a hand shake. Fine looks at his hand and hesitates a little. She shakes it. "From now on we're friends!"

"Right!" She smiles. "Ah! Since we're friends now can I have your phone number?" Fine asks.

"Sure." They exchange numbers. Shade looks over Fine's shoulder and sees her contacts. "I'm fifth."

"I don't know that much people. So I only have dad, mom, Rein, and Xavier."

"And now me."

"So how many people do you have in your contacts?" He shows her. "No way?! You must be freakin popular!"

"Because of my ass kickin skills."

"Thats not all. Its probably because of your looks."

"I see your point." He smirks then starts to act. "Don't tell me you fell for me too?!"

Fine blushes. Truth slams the door open.

"Fine?! Your in love?!" He said. This made Fine blush more.

"D-D-D-DAD?! WHAT THE HECK?! I'M NOT!"

Shade starts laughing hard while Fine tries to make sense to her dad. He finally understood a couple minutes later.

"So are you here to pick me up?" Fine asks.

"Oh course. But may I ask why Shade is here?" Truth asks.

"You know him dad?!"

"Well. Its a long story. All I can say is that I know his father."

"No way!"

"Well we should go now." Truth carries Fine.

"Okay then." Fine sighs.

"W-Wait! Can I walk out with you guys?" Shade said.

"Why?" Truth said raising his eyebrow.

"B-Because I wanna see go Fine off. I am her friend.

"Friend?"

Fine looks up at Truth. She takes off her glasses and does the puppy eyes. "Please dad." She said. Truth couldn't resist the cuteness and letted Shade come along. "Thanks dad!"

"Anything for my daughter!"

"Don't go spoil mode on me again..."

"Oh right." They exit the room.

* * *

When they exit the school, students looked at Truth from the window.

"Hey. Isn't that Truth Kuri from the Kingdom Indrusties?!" One of the kids said.

"You mean the boss?!"

"Yeah!"

The students opened their class windows.

"TRUTH! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" The students yelled. Truth and Shade turn.

"Shit. Now you can't go to class..." Truth said. He looks at Shade. "Your coming with me! At this point you'll get caught up in my mess!"

"But! My stuff!" Shade said.

"Now is not the time! Text a friend to get it for you and call your dad you're with me! Now lets go!"

"R-Right!" They run to the limo. "No way! A limo?!"

"Now's not the time to be surprised! Just get in!"

"Okay right!" Shade opens the door and enters. Truth places Fine inside and enters.

"Beltran!"

"Understood!" Beltran, his driver, starts the engine and drives.

Truth sighs in relief.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Fine asks.

"Yeah. Its just its been a while since I ran while carrying you. I'm not young anymore so I shouldn't be doing this kind of thing." Truth said.

"You look young." Shade said.

"Thanks for the comment Shade. But I may not be aging on the outside but in the inside I am."

Fine pats her dad on the back. "So Shade did you call you dad?" She asks.

"I texted him instead." His phone vibrates. He looks at the message. Then a gloomy aura surrounds him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Its father and son talk."

"Oh~"

* * *

**Later...**

They make it to Fine's house.

"Shade. I have to go to work so can you carry Fine inside." Truth said.

"What about the key?" Shade said.

"I have it." Fine takes out her house key.

"Cool."

Truth continues. "Now. When I open the door you immediately run to the house!"

"Why?"

"Really? You don't know why?"

Shade thinks about it. "I get it now."

"Good! Now go!" Truth opens the door. Shade gets Fine and jumps out the door. She takes out her key prepared to open the door. When they reach it Fine immediately opens the door. "See you later, Fine!" The car drives off. They enter the house. Shade looks around.

"For a wealthy business father you sure have a normal house. I mean its big, but normal." He said.

"After my parents divorce dad moved in a bigger house. But the enviroment was bad for me, so we moved to a normal house." She said.

"How long ago was that?"

"I was probably...in the third grade."

"Wow. You guys lived here for a while now, huh?"

"Yup! Now can you put me down? I can walk on my own now."

"No. I'm not doing that till I lie you down on your bed."

"Then do you mind walking up the stairs?"

Shade looks up at the stairs. "No biggy. I'm very athletic, so I can jump my way there."

"If you say so..." He runs to the stairs and jumps. He was actually jumping his way through, like Tarzan. He makes it up the stairs, not a single sweat. "I'm calling you Tarzan now."

"What?! No way?!"

"Just kidding!" Fine giggles.

Shade blushes a little. "Anyway, where's your room?!"

"That's super obvious. It's a light pink door with my name hanged up."

"Cool." Shade walks forward and sees the door. He opens it. "I don't know if I should say this room is neat or...suitable for you."

"Thats what Rein said! Now. Put me down."

"Oh right." Shade puts Fine down.

"I'm going to change so wait outside."

"Okay! Geez bossy much."

"Got it from my mom." Shade exits the room and waits outside. He heard the sound of her clothes taking off. He blushes. _'__What the hell is wrong with me?!' _He thought. "Okay. You can come in now." Shade enters and sees Fine on her bed. "Do you mind turning on the A.C? I can't stay in the heat too long or else my fever would worsen."

"Sure." Shade turns on the A.C. The air blew on his face. "Wow...it works good."

"Thats because its new. Dad bought it for me so that Xavier won't fan me anymore." She looks down. "They worry too much. Its no big deal."

"IT IS!" Fine jumps and looks at Shade. "Sorry. Its just...my mom is always sick and she's always at the hospital. So when others get sick I get worried."

"No. It's okay. I'm the one who's sorry..."

Shade walks up to Fine and gently pushes her down. "Get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll be here. My dad gets off of work in an hour, so I'll stay for a while."

Fine looks at Shade. "Shade. Lets promise each other something."

"What do you mean?"

"Your my first friend. And I don't want to lose my first friend." She helds out her pinky. "So I promise when you need me I'll be there for you. When you lose your temper I'll calm you down and make sure that your always smiling. No matter what, I'll be by your side no matter what you say or do." Shade was surprised. He smiles and helds out his pinky.

"I promise when your a need of assistance I'll be there. When your crying I'll be there till your tears are all out. When your sad I'll cheer you up. And when you get sick again, I'll be the one to help you. I'll always be by your side."

"Then we both promise each other that!" The wrapped their pinkies together. "Shade. As long as I want you to stay here, but can you get my medicine? Its on my desk."

"Sure thing." Shade walks to her desk and gets her medicine. Fine sits up. He serves her medicine and she drinks it. She lies back down ready to sleep. "Before you sleep. Let me take off your glasses."

"Oh...ok." He takes off her glasses. "Thank you."

"No prob." He smiles. Fine blushes and turns away. "Are you okay? Your face is redder."

"Yes. I'm fine. I just need some rest." She closes her eyes. "Anyway, thank you for everything today."

"Like I said. No-"

"But still! Thank...you." She closes her eyes and sleeps. Shade smiles. _'She thanks me too much.' _He thought. He closes his eyes and sleeps as well.

* * *

_**Narrator (Me)...**_

_Ever since that day, Fine and Shade became close friends. As soon as Rein found out they were friends now she'll tease them. Bright already knew Shade which shocked Fine._

_They all became bestest friends._

_Even though Fine still got bullied, Shade was always the one fighting back. They kept each others promises. Which gives Rein ideas. She'll tease them and make fun of Shade by hugging her sister. He would get irritated._

_Looks like one is in love with the other, but the other still has no clue what love means._

_Anyway!__ The four stayed with each other no matter what. Even though Fine was never in the same class as them, they would still visit her._

_That's not till they all start their senior year! \(0.0)/_

* * *

**What's gonna happen next?! :o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Present **

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine looks at the board. _'Which classroom am I in this year?' _She thought. She tippy-toes to find her name.

"Can't...see!" She said. Three boys hiding behind the tree were giggling at her. Fine was suddenly lifted. She looks back and sees Shade.

"Can you see now?" He asks with a smile. Fine smiles back and looks at the board.

"Found it!"

"Thats good!" He puts her down. "Now if you can excuse me. There's something I need to do." He cracks his knuckles and looks back at the boys. They flinch and run away. "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" He runs after them.

"Don't get in trouble!" Fine yells at him.

"I won't!"

She stands there and looks at Shade chasing the boys in a circle.

"He's at it again?" Rein said coming from behind. Fine nods. "When are these guys going to learn their lesson?"

"I don't know..." Fine sighs.

"Hey! Rein! Fine!" Bright said running at them.

Rein blushes. "G-Good morning Bright!" She said.

"Morning Bright." Fine said.

"Good morning you two." He smiles which causes Rein to go to her fantasy world.

"Bright. I heard your sister is coming to this school. She's going to be a freshmen, right?"

"Yup."

"And also Shade's sister as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. I hope your sisters get along like their brothers."

"Me too."

Shade walks back to the group. "Man. They got away." He sees Bright. "Sup, Bright!"

"Hello, Shade."

"Now that your here. Can you help me make the board its original height?"

"Sure."

They go to each side and start putting it to normal.

"I wonder what class I'm in!" Rein said excitedly.

"Yeah. Me too." Bright said.

"We're always getting the same class as each other." Shade said and looks at Fine. "N-No offense."

She smiles. "It's okay. I don't know how that can be offensive though." She said.

_'She's way too innocent!' _The three thought.

"Okay when we find our names let's say our classroom number at the same time!" Rein said. The boys nod. They all find it. "Ready set..."

"4-A!" They said. Fine looks at the three.

"Um...that's the class I'm in as well..." She said. They look at Fine.

Rein smiles with joy and says, "YES! I have the same class as Fine!"

"Us too..." Bright and Shade said in the background. Fine smiles with joy with her sister. Shade looks at Fine. Bright elbows him and smirks. Shade blushes and looks away. "You can't hide it forever, Shade." Bright whispered.

Fine walks up to Shade. "Shade! Shade! Lets work hard together! Okay!" She said. He blushes a bit more and nods. Bright and Rein giggle at Shade. He notices and chases the two. Fine laughs at the three.

Then the girls in the background start to whisper to each other. "Hey. Isn't that the nerd?" One said.

"Ew. It is!" The other said.

"I have the same class as her this year!"

"Poor you!" Her friend starts to laugh. Fine's smile disappears. The girls walk away laughing.

Fine stands there wanting to yell back, but couldn't. Then a water balloon hits the two girls. Shade, Rein, and Bright stop running and look at the girls. She looks up and sees a boy with green hair and green eyes.

"What the hell was that for you jerk!" The girl said. The other girl shuts her mouth.

"Shut it! That's Forest!" She said.

"You mean Forest!"

"Yeah!"

They look at the boy and he glares at them. They shriek and run off. He looks at Fine who's looking at him. She smiles. He quickly looks away and goes away.

Shade runs to Fine. "Who was that?!" He said.

She looks at him. "I don't know."

"Well. Lets go to class before all the seats are taken." Rein said. The four friends walk to class.

* * *

**They make it to class...**

Fine sits at the corner and Shade sits next to her. Rein sits in front of Fine and Bright next to Rein infront of Shade. Rein looks back.

"I'm so happy your in the same class with us this year! Now we don't have to worry!" She said. The boys agreed.

"Me too!" Fine said happily. "Oh by the way Rein, have you studied over break?"

"Uh...well..."

Shade gets an idea and Bright gets the same idea.

"You should have seen her last year Fine!" Bright said.

"Yeah! When she got called up to do an easy equation she couldn't solve it! She's an idiot!" Shade said.

"How rude!" Rein said.

"It's true." Bright said. The boys laugh while Rein punches them on the shoulder.

"What happened to the noted I gave you then?" Fine said.

She looks at her. "I reviewed them. They're understandable, but I forget." She said.

"Then I'll help you study."

"Really?! Thank you so much, little sister!" Rein hugs Fine.

"Anything for you, big sister!" They start to shine.

"Too...bright!" Shade said. Bright agrees.

When they were done talking the teacher came in.

"Hello class. I'm your teacher for this classroom. I'm Ms. Wave! It's nice to meet you all!" She said. "Now let me explain something to all of you. Things are different this year and so am I. I learned that 3 kids in this school are children from important business men and woman. And that all three are in my classroom!"

_'Don't tell me...' _Bright and Shade thought.

"But one of them is late and is outside right now! His name is Forest Neichā! From Sutā Industries!" Forest enters. The class start whispering. _'It's him!' _Fine thought. Forest sees Fine then looks away. "The other two are girls. Their actually sisters, but their parents had a divorce!" They class start to whisper to each other.

"Is she talking about Truth Kuri and Elsa Taiyō?" They asked each other.

"First the daughter of Uchū Industries... Rein Taiyō! Come on stand up!" Rein hesitates and stands up.

The call start to whisper to each other again. "I knew it!" She sits back down.

"The other is the daughter of Kingdom Industries... Fine Kuri!" Fine stands up looking down. The mood in the classroom went down.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"No way it was her?!"

"The nerd?!" Fine sits down knowing this was going to happen.

Shade gets annoyed and stands up. "What's the point in this anyway?!" He said.

"The principal said since it's their last year here, introduce them to the class. Trust me, I never intended to do so." Ms. Wave said. "Now Forest please find a seat."

"Alright then..." Forest gets the seat close to the door.

"And you, the boy standing, you get detention for questioning the teacher."

"WHAT?! NO WAY?!"

"Keep doing that and I'll make it after school. Now sit!" Shade sits down. Fine looks at him then looks away.

* * *

**Lunch time...**

"Sorry Fine! Me and Bright have to go to a meeting!" Rein said.

"Oh that's right! You guys were elected as president and vice-president!" Fine said.

"Yeah. Again sorry! Bye!" Rein and Bright leave the room.

Fine looks at Shade. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

He said, "If you-"

"Absolutely not Miss Kuri!" Ms. Wave said cutting off Shade. "I can't allow you to!"

"W-Why?" Fine asks.

"It's his own fault for getting himself in trouble! So please don't stay here in detention!"

"But-"

"Just listen to her Fine. She's right. It was my own fault for getting in trouble. Why don't you wait for me where the four of usually eat. Okay?" Shade said.

"If you say so..." Fine gets her lunch and leaves the room. She walks through the halls listening to the whispers in the crowd. Everyone was in shocked that she was the daughter of Truth Kuri.

Fine starts to walk faster. Wanting to cry, wanting to shout, wanting running away. She looks up noticing that she's at the garden where the four usually eat. She sits down on the bench. Waiting...

"Hey look it's four-eyes!" A boy said. She looks up. "Hey four-eyes. Is it true that you're the daughter of Kingdom Industries?" Fine nods slowly. "No way?! How can you be! You're nowhere to beautiful!"

"I know right! Plus my parents told me that the Kingdom Industries are passed down to it's bloodline! And they're are very handsome people!" His friend said.

"That's so true!" Then the boys takes her lunch.

"My lunch!" She said.

"So what? You were just sitting there? It looked like you weren't gonna eat it. Wait a sec. Where's your bodyguard?" The boys look around.

"He isn't my bodyguard! He's my friend!"

"Friend? Hey Carlos she said 'friend'."

"I know, Victor." They laugh.

"P-Please give me my lunch!"

"You have to reach it first!" He helds it at the air and Fine starts to reach for it. The boys laugh at her.

"P-Please stop! Please give it back!"

"I wonder if she can see where it's at without her glasses?" Carlos takes her glasses.

"My glasses!" She looks at Carlos.

"Whoa. She looks way better without them." He breaks them. Fine looks at them as he threw them to the ground. "You should be glad I broke them. You look better without them."

She starts to cry. "She's crying..." Victor said and looks at Carlos. He shrugs.

"They're just glasses." He said.

"True." Victor looks at Fine. "Relax already! They're just glasses!" He pushes her which causes her to fall on her butt. Two water balloons come out of nowhere which causes Victor to drops her lunch. It opens and makes a mess. "Who did that?!"

Forest comes out. "I did. Got a problem?" He said.

They take a step back. "Your... Forest Neichā!"

"Lets get out of here!" They run for it.

Forest sighs. "What a big bunch of wusses." He said. He sees Fine on the ground crying. Then he sees broken glasses and splattered lunch. _'__Oops... I dropped her lunch, but her glasses...' _He walks up to Fine. "Fine Kuri, correct?" Fine wipes her eyes and looks up at Forest. "Sorry for dropping your lunch."

She shakes her head. "It's okay. That's not what I'm upset about..." She said and picks up her glasses.

"Your crying over your glasses?"

"Why not? I might get in trouble..."

"Why don't you just get new ones?"

"That takes forever."

"Oh yeah..."

She stands up. "Anyway...thank you for saving me..." Forest takes out bread.

"Here."

Fine takes it. "But isn't it your lunch?"

"Nah. I don't like that bread. You can have it."

She smiles. "Then thank you, Forest!" He slight blushes and turns away.

"See you in class."

"Okay!" Fine looks at the bread and opens it. She eats it. "Yummy!"

"Fine!" She turns around and sees her friends. "Sorry we're la-" They look around and see a mess. They also look at Fine. She was dirty, she didn't have her glasses on, and it looked like she was crying. Plus she had bread in her mouth. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Fine explains.

"The good news is your okay now!" Rein said.

"Yeah. But how am I going to explain to dad about my glasses?" Fine said.

"Just tell Shade was fixing them and accidently broke them?"

"And the dirt?"

"Shade was carrying you, but he fell causing both of you to fall and you got dirt in your eyes."

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME THE BLAME?!" Shade said.

"Because your the perfect excuse."

"It's true Shade. Your the perfect excuse either way." Bright said.

"You've done it!" Rein and Bright start to run while Shade chases them. Fine starts to laugh at them. They were running in circles. Fine kept laughing. They were all glad she was smiling again.

* * *

**After school...**

Fine walks home alone. Rein had a meeting to attend with their mother. Bright had fencing classes. And Shade has karates classes. So Fine was alone.

A limo pulled up next to Fine. The window rolls down. "Hello little sister." Xavier said.

"Xavier!" Fine said cheerfully.

"What happened to your glasses?"

"Their...broken..."

"Let me guess...you were getting bullied."

"Y-Yes."

"You should really stand up for yourself."

"I know. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?"

"Dad told me to pick you up and take you with me."

"Where?"

"To a meeting."

"Like Rein?"

"Yup. Hop in." He opens the door and she enters. She sits down next to Xavier and put on her seatbelt.

"So how come I have to come? Aren't you the one who's taking over the company?"

"Yeah. But they said all their children has to attend."

"So they know about me?"

"Yup. Somehow they took this picture of you." He shows it to Fine. She looks at it. It was during nighttime when she was looking out the window. She didn't have her hair braided or glasses on. "I have to admit. That's a nice shot. It's your true image." Fine blushes and gives him the pic.

"That's embarrassing!"

"Ha! It sure is for you!"

"Master Xavier. We're here." The driver said.

"Thank you." Xavier opens the door. "Come on Fine." She nods and exits the limo. Xavier closes the door. Fine looks up.

"This place is huge!"

"That was my first impression!" Xavier walks to the building and Fine follows.

* * *

**Truth...**

He waits in the meeting room. All the screens from different screens look at him. Elsa was in one of the screens, but didn't look at Truth. His phone vibrates and he checks it.

"It looks like my kids are here." He said. The door opens. Xavier and Fine enter. The door closes behind them. Fine looks around the room. _'Its dark...' _She thought. Elsa sees Fine and Fine sees her. _'Mom?' _Then she sees Rein in the background. _'Rein!'_

_"Now that they are here. Let us start." _Said the man from screen number 4. The charts start to appear. _"Recently your company value has been rising, Truth. Not a surprise." _Truth smiles. _"But it'll soon die down if your son doesn't find a bride."_

_'A bride?!' _Fine and Rein thought.

"I have a girlfriend you know." Xavier said. "I've been with her since I graduated high school."

"So 4 years you've been with her? She'll leave you if you don't make a move already." Truth said.

"We hate rushing into things."

_"Back to the point." _The man continued. _"Looks like company number 6 went to 2."_

"What? How?" Truth said.

_"We don't know ourselves." _Elsa said. _"But if you don't hurry and start something. Your company would become number 2. Which is rare."_

"This sucks. So then I have to sell products and invent something."

Fine raises her hand a little. "Um..." They all look at her. "Can I ask why I'm here. If it's not too late to ask..."

_"Oh right." _Said a man from screen 6. _"Your a perfect example for us."_

"Perfect example?"

_"We went through the hospital history and saw your name. An uncurable illness is that correct?" _Fine nods. _"Since you've alway kept your history for number 1. Why don't you invent a medicine?"_

"Medicine?" Truth said crossing his arms. "I don't like that sound of that."

_"Why?!"_

"It's just too risky. Besides I've already got something on mind." They all lean in. "Nosy. I'm not telling you guys yet."

_"WHAT?!" _Then all of them start to argue. The children sigh. Fine's phone rings. She checks it.

"Its Shade." She said. She looks at Xavier. "I have to take this." He nods. Fine exits the room and answers the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hey Fine! It looked like I didn't have class today." _He said.

"Really? Poor you."

_"Yeah. Anyway what you doing?"_

"Listening to my dad arguing with other business men."

_"What? Where are you?!"_

"Kingdom Industries."

_"What for?!"_

"I have no idea..."

_"Do you want me to go over there?"_

"No. It's okay."

Xavier opens the door. "Fine." She turns to him. "All the children are going back home. Want me to drop you off at home."

"Sure." She turns back to the phone. "I'll call you when I get home. Okay?"

_"Alright. Bye."_

"Bye."

They hang up.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

We went to the limo and entered. We got home and Xavier dropped me off.

"It sucks I don't live here anymore. You sure you don't need anything?" Xavier asks.

"I'm sure. You should go now. Your girlfriend's probably waiting for you at home." I said.

"True."

"And also. When are you going to proprose?"

He blushes. "Thats personal."

"Okay! Well see you next time!"

"Alright. Bye lil sis." He drives off.

I waited till his car turned around the corner. Then I let out a cough. I don't know how its possible, but I kept it in. I actually had a fever, but somehow managed to not show it. I guess I'm too use it.

"Fine!" I look up and see Shade.

I blink surprisedly. "Shade? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was taking a strole around each street. To kill a little time." He kneels and touches my forehead. "I knew it. A fever." He picks me up.

"What will I do without you?"

"Probably nothing." He smiles at me and takes me inside. This feeling...I don't understand it. What is this feeling that makes my heart beat so quickly?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Next day) Normal P.O.V.**

Fine listens to music on the way to school. She even hums the song she's listening to. Shade, who is on his bike, sees Fine.

"Fine!" He yells. Fine turns knowing his presence and smiles. She turns off her music and puts it away. She waits for Shade and they walk together. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yup! After a good nights rest I feel absolutely better!" She said.

"You had me worried."

"Sorry. Shade guess what!"

"What?"

Fine takes out glasses. "I got new glasses!" She puts them on.

"How?! I mean thats good but how?!"

"When you left I took a nap. So later when my dad came home I woke up. We chatted a little till he notices I didn't have my glasses on. He asked me where they were. I said they broke at school and apologized many times. He told its okay. Then he took out his phone and called someone. Then he hung and told me to wait. He exited my room. Couple minutes later he came back with a box and gave it to me. I opened it and see a case. Opened that and found new pairs of glasses! I thanked you lots and put them on. Their my eye sight too!"

"You rich people are mysterious..."

"Well I'm not rich."

"What? But your dad is the boss of Kingdom Industries! And your mom is the boss of Uchū Industries! How can you say your not rich! Don't they give you money?!"

"Yes. Thats why I have a bank account. 2 bank accounts. One has less and the other has more. Back account #1 is for groceries and Bank account #2 is for..."

"Bank account #2 is for what?"

"C...College."

"College?!" She nods. "Your actually going to go?" She nods again. Shade feels a little heart broken, but doesn't show it.

"You see. My parents never went to college. They went to school instead to become professional business people. My brother went through it and so will Rein. Since I'm the free one, they all letted me decide. And I decided to go to college! I want to do something that my family never could do! So it's like I'm completeing a wish for them."

"Thats nice of you Fine! Just don't work so hard!" Shade said cheerfully as he can.

"Aren't you going to college?"

"No."

"But I thought you wanted to be a doctor?"

"I do. But I'm going to a school."

"Oh...okay. I thought you were going to college as well."

"Really?"

Fine nods. "I feel very safe when I'm with you." She looks at Shade and smiles. He blushes.

"T-Then I'm going to college!"

"But you just said you weren't?"

"I changed my mind! I'm going to college!"

"Thats great!" She smiles even more. He smiles back. Shade checks the time.

"We gotts hurry! Or we'll be late!"

"Eh?!"

Shade goes on his bike. "Hop on! I'll give you a lift!"

"Okay!" Fine goes behind Shades back.

"Now. Hold onto me okay?"

"Okay!" Fine hugs Shade from behind. He blushes but starts to paddle.

"Your heavy."

"How mean!"

"I've never done this before, so what do you expect?"

"G-Good point."

* * *

**At School...**

They make it in class in time. Shade sits on his seat exhausted.

"Are you sure your okay?" Fine asks.

"Yeah. I'm just tired from riding my bike."

"Sorry if I was heavy."

"Its okay. As long as we're on time."

"If you like I can rub your back?"

"G-Go ahead."

Fine rubs his back. It soothes him.

"Whats going on here?" Rein asks looking back. Bright looks back as well.

"I'm rubbing Shade's back. We were running late and he offered me a lift on his bike." Fine answered.

"Thats such a gentlemen, Shade." Bright said. He glares at Bright, knowing what he meant.

Ms. Wave enters the class. "Alright everyone! In your seats!" She said. Everyone sits down. Fine stops rubbing Shade's back and looks ahead. "I know this may be sudden, but the principal wants everyone to take an exam this Friday."

"What?! But we only learned on lesson!" The class complained.

"I know. I know. But he wants to know if you studied during the weekend! But he gave us a chance to learn more! So take out your notebooks and pencils! And start writing!"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Lunch...**

"Finally! We're done in time for lunch!" Rein said.

"She kept writing and talking. I don't understand a thing!" Shade said.

"These lessons doesn't make any sense!" Bright said.

Fine looks at the three. "Then why don't you guys come to my place, so we can study together?" She said.

"REALLY?!"

"Yup! Besides my place is quiet and we can concentrate better!"

"Thats a good idea Fine!" Rein said. "So shall we all go!"

"If we're not much trouble then okay then." Bright said.

"Great! How about after school then!" Fine said.

All of them agreed.

"Wait a sec. Fine isn't your doctor appointment today?" Rein asks.

"No. Its tomorrow. Now that you mentioned it...since its tomorrow in the morning I won't be here." Fine said. Shade looks at Fine. _'She isn't going to be here tomorrow?!' _ He thought.

"Why?"

"My check up takes hours. The whole school hours."

"Thats boring." Bright said.

"I'm use to it. After we're done dad buys me lots of sweets!"

"Thats good!" Rein said.

Shade sits there then looks at Fine. "Fine!" He said. She looks at him.

"Yes?" She said.

"I-If you like. I'll write down tomorrow's notes for you!"

"Really! That would be so much help! Thank you Shade!"

He blushes. "N-No prob."

"Are you okay? You face is red!" Fine leans into Shade. She touches his forehead. He looks down and looks at her breast. He looks away and shuts his eyes. _'Why did I do that?! That was such a perverted thing to do!' _He thought. Then he smells the air. He looks at Fine. _'She smells like strawberries...' _Fine goes back. "You don't have a fever. That's good." She looks at Shade and sees he's passed out. "S-S-S-SHADE!"

Bright stands up and shakes him. "Shade! Wake up! What's wrong with you?!" He said. "Your making Fine panick!"

Shade wakes up. "Stop shaking me!" He said straight out.

"Good your awake." Rein said.

Fine smiles. Then suddenly a paper ball hits her face. She looks down at the paper and picks it up.

"A paper ball?" She said. Shade stood up.

"Who threw that! Apologize now!" He said.

"Shade. Calm down. Paper can't hurt me. Its light not heavy."

"I know, but that was plain rude! Aren't you upset?!"

"Am I suppose to?"

"YES!" The three said. Then Bright and Rein stood up and joined Shade.

"O-Oh..." She looks at the paper and opens it. It says, _'Your glasses r fixed. And you look happy 2day. Thats a relief.' _She looks around and sees Forest looking at her. He smiles and her and she smiles back. She stands up and puts her hand on Shade's shoulder. He looks back. "Please you guys. Stop yelling at everyone. The paper ball was no threat."

"But-"

"Please? Can we all just eat lunch together now?"

Shade looks at Fine's smile. Then he gives in. "Okay then..." Bright and Rein also gave in and sat down.

Fine took out her lunch first and started to eat. She pretend the paper incident didn't happen. "So Bright, Shade. Do you guys know what classroom your sisters are in?" Rein asks.

The boys look at each other then back at Rein. "Yeah. Their at the same class." Bright answered.

"Really? Where are they?!"

"1-B."

"Can we go meet them?" Fine asks.

"I guess." Shade said.

"But first! Lets finish our lunch!" Fine gets her fork and its it all in one bite.

"No fair! You finished first!" Rein said.

"Then hurry up! I really want to meet Shade's sister!"

"Wait a sec. You've known Shade for 4 years right?" Bright said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"So he hasn't introduce you to his family?"

"Nope."

They look at Shade. But he defended himself. "What about you Bright?! You've known Rein longer than me! How you introduce her to your family?!" He said.

"Well no. Rein's always busy and so am I. She has meetings with other companies while I have fencing classes. I even invited Rein over but she's always busy." Bright said.

"And as much as I want him to visit my place I have to do something again and he's always out." Rein said.

"Well today we're meeting Shade and Bright's sisters! And we're going to my place!" Fine said.

"So true!" The three finally finished their lunch and went to 1-B.

When they got there it was totally unexpected. The freshmen were running around causing chaos. A girl with pink hair runs to Shade.

"Big brother!" She said cheerfully.

"Milky!" Shade said. Milky hugs Shade. "Where's Altezza?"

"Well she's..." She points at a girl with blonde hair chasing a boy with white hair.

"TIO! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled.

"NOPE!" Tio yelled back.

"Altezza!" Bright said. The girl stops and looks at Bright. Her vengance side turn to innocence. She runs to Bright and hugs him.

"I knew you'd come big brother!" She said.

"Well I thought you were busy but my friend decided to visit you. And here we are!"

"Friend?" She looks at Shade, Rein, and Fine. "Was it red head?"

"Red head?! Its pinkish-red! And my name is Fine!" Fine said.

"Fine?" Milky looks up at Fine and Fine looks down at Milky. "So your the one big brother always talks about!"

"What?" Shade covers her mouth.

"N-Nothing! Forget it!" He said.

Altezza looks at Rein. "Then your Rein." She said. Rein looks at her and nods. "Your always the first thing brother would talk about during d-" Bright covers her mouth.

"Ignore her! Ignore her!" He said.

"O-Okay..." Rein said. The twins look at each other exchanging confused looks.

Milky walks up to Fine. "I challenge you!" She said.

"On what?" Fine said.

"An eating contest!"

"Eating contest, huh? You're on!" They both shake on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine and Milky sit at a lunch table. Two huge piles of hot dogs. Everyone was surprise how big it is.

"Can I ask where you got there hot dogs?!" Altezza said.

"Does it really matter?" Milky said. "Okay, Fine! When Shade says go, we start!"

"Alright!" Fine said excitedly.

"Fine-" Shade was cut off by Rein.

"You can do it, Fine!" She said.

"Your not worried?!"

"Nope. Because she's undefeated when it comes to food. Remember earlier?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Shade hurry up!" Milky said.

"Oh! Ready... Set... Go?"

The two start eating. Everyone was amazed how fast these two can eat! It was almost a tie, but Fine stuffed the last to in her mouth and rang the bell. Milky was almost there to the bell too...but Fine was first!

"Winner! Fine Kuri!" Shade said. She looks at her friends and gives them a thumps up.

"H-How?! I've never been beaten before!" Milky said defeated. She looks at Fine and grabs her hand. Fine looks down at her. "Fine! Your the only person who has defeated me! Please, show me the ways to become like you."

Everyone sweat drops.

Fine smiles and uses her other hand to pet her head. "I'll teach the ways to do it. But don't become like me, okay?" She said. Milky nods happily. "First! Lets be friends!"

"Yay! A new friend!" Milky hugs Fine and she looks at Shade. "She's the one! Please marry her in the future, big brother!"

Shade blushes furiously. "M-MILKY!?" He said.

"I love her! Very, very much!"

"Ah~ I love you too, Milky! I could already tell we'll become great friends!" Fine said.

"Me too!"

Bright elbows Shade. Shade just glares at him. The bell rings. "The bell. Well bye Milky!"

"Bye bye Fine!" Fine walks up to Rein and they start to walk to class. Shade and Bright follow.

* * *

**After School...**

Fine waits at the front gate. She looks at the school and sees Shade, Bright, and Rein. She was about to smile till a group of students surrounded them. Without her friends realizing one of the students sticked the togue out at her and continues talking to the three. She thought they were leaving, but it turns out they headed back in the school. Her friends look at her. Fine forces a smile and waves. When they entered the school Fine decides to walk home alone.

A soft hit on her head. "Yo!" She looks up.

"Forest?" She said.

"Who else at the same age talks to ya?"

"Good point."

"Aren't you waiting for your friends?"

"They're busy."

"Where you going?"

"Home."

"Mind if I join you? My home is in this direction as well."

Fine looks at Forest and smiles. "Sure!" They walk together.

"So Fine. How many years have you been bullied?"

"Hm~ I think since the fifth grade."

"No way!"

"I know. But I guess I knew it was coming."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I haven't told anyone this except Shade and Bright, but it turns out they knew already. It won't hurt to tell you." Fine clears her throat. "I was in the fifth grade, when I went to the hospital. I've stayed at the hospital 1 month and 2 weeks later. During my time in the hospital, my eye sight was changing. Dad called the eye doctor and I got glasses in a week when I was learning how to walk again. Next week after that I walked again and went to school again. When I got to school it's like all the people I thought who were my friends, left me. I changed. I started to read more, study more, and become more mature. That's why people make fun of me. I was called a nerd. A freak. But it never stopped me moving forward!"

"Wow. I guess I should say I envy you."

"Why?"

"I have a hard time when it comes to moving forward. How did you do it?"

"I only thought what was best. If I take a move backwards, there's no way I can do anything. If I stay at one place, I'll never go anywhere in life. But if I move forward, I can see new things, new beginnings, and things to look forward to! Nothing will stop me! Not even my illness!"

"I'm amazed. Nobody has every said that before."

"Then I must be the first!"

"Yeah."

"So Forest. Tell me about yourself."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Why is it that every person that sees you gets...scared?"

"Oh...that."

"Can you tell me?"

"Alright." This time he clears his throat. "During my first year in middle school, I got into fights. Every single day. Sent students to the hospital. 2 got in a coma for a week or two. I even beat up a cop and ended up going to jail for a day since I was still young. But I kept fighting till one day, I went too for. I accidently punched a girl. I SWEAR it was an accident! Nobody believed me because I was a trouble maker. I ended up going to jail again, but this time for 2 days!" He looks at Fine. No sight of fear or hatred. Instead she smiles. "Y-You don't hate me?!"

"Nope! Since you got into fights, you reminded me of Shade. When I first met him, I didn't even know him! But he saved me from being totally bullied. Xavier, my big brother, told me he had a bad reputation at the school. I didn't believe it at first, but when I saw it in from of my eyes again I started to believe more and more! I wasn't angery or scared. I know he did it for my sake. He fights for my sake. So I'm use to people fighting around me. That's why I don't hate or afraid of you Forest! You helped me twice! No matter what you did in the past you'll always be forgiven by me! No matter what you might want to prove or convice me, I will never be that kind of person to leave you while your injured!"

"Nobodies...ever said that to me before."

"Then Forest. Lets be friends!"

"Friends? I never had a friend before?"

"Well now you do!"

Forest looks at Fine's smile then he smiles. He drops her off at her place and continues to walk home.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

I enter my house and lean against the door. When he told me his story, Shade came to my mind. Why though? Maybe it's because he's always fighting for my sake. But the good news is I made a friend today! Now to go make something to snack on! I enter the kitchen, but then I see a bottle with pills. What are they for? I see a note next to it and pick it up along with the bottle. This is dad's handwriting.

I read it out loud, "Fine, the doctor called me this morning and said to take a pill before going to see the doctor tomorrow. I even told him that you dislike medical treatment, but he insisted. Please take one and ONLY one! Love, Dad." I open the bottle and take out a pill. I've never swallowed a pill before. I put it in my mouth and swallow it. Not bad, I guess.

Whoa. I just got dizzy right now. I put my hands down on the table, waiting for it to pass by. It doesn't pass by. Instead it turns into a headache! And a wrong timing too! My door bell rings!

I try to walk straight but I end up feeling shakey! So I lean against the wall to give me support. When I reach out for the door I end up falling. Then I made a sound as I hit the ground.

The door opens and I look up. Rein, Bright, and Shade look down at me.

"Fine?" Rein said. I smile.

"W-Welcome to my home?" I said. Shade and Bright help me up and took me to the living room. They sat me down. Rein took my temperature. Shade looks at the degrees.

"Its close to a fever." He looks at me. "Are you forcing yourself?"

"No. Its probably the pills affect." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bright asks.

"Dad left a note telling me to drink the pill. He didn't want to give it to me, but the doctor insisted. Once I took the pill I got dizzy. I waited it to go by but it turned into a headache!" I look at them. "Sorry. I wanted to help you all study, but in the end I'm the one that is getting help to one place to another."

"Its okay! Don't worry about it! Probably a little nap would help you! As soon as you feel better, you can help us." Rein said.

I look at Shade. "Don't worry. We got this!" He said.

"If you say so." I lie down and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine went to sleep, leaving the three sitting around the coffee table.

"So why are we going to study right here?" Bright asks. Rein looks at him.

"Since Fine has poor health, we should be near her just in case something happens!" She said.

"That's true, but thats not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it?"

"What happens if we make too much noise?"

"We won't."

Shade turns to them. "Then lets play a game?" He said with a grin.

"Game?" Rein and Bright said.

"Whoever makes the most noise has to be the one buying lunch for a week!"

They think about it.

"I'm in. I'm not much of a talker anyways." Bright said.

"I-I'm playing too!" Rein said.

"Okay! The game starts now!" Shade said. "Now. Shall we start studying?" The two nod. They take out their notebooks and pencils and start to study.

Rein or Shade would look at Fine every 5 or 10 minutes. Bright looks at the two and sighs.

"She'll blame herself if you guys don't get much done." He said writing down his notes and reviews them. The two look at him. "Even though I don't know Fine as much as you two, but I know things you guys forget everyday. She would blame herself if Shade got hurt. Rein gets in a bad rumor. Or me being threatened. So stop making her worry, its bad for her health!" He sighs in annoyance and continues to write. "Just study." They nod and continue to study. Rein looks at Bright and Bright looks at her. "Is something on my face?"

"N-No! Its just when you talked about Fine like that... Do you..." She said.

Shade looks at Bright. "Do you like Fine?" He said straight out.

Bright blushes pure red and shakes his head violently. "Of course not! She's my friend! I like someone else!" He said.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"B-BRIGHT!" Rein said. He looks at her. She blushes. "W-WHO DO YOU LIKE?!"

"W-Why do you wanna know?!"

"Because I-"

"Rein?" They all freeze and slowly turn to Fine. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" She said. "Why are you yelling?" She stops rubbing her eyes and looks at her.

"S-Sorry. Was I too loud?" She said.

"A little." Fine gets Rein's notebook and looks at it. "Rein..."

"Yes?"

"Your an idiot."

"WHY?!"

"THIS IS THE MOST EASIEST TEST! LOOK AT THIS!"

"NO WAY! I KNOW I GOT IT RIGHT!"

They start arguing and the boys just studied.

_'Why does this always happened?' _Shade thought and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Normal P.O.V.**

After all the yelling, Fine started tutoring them.

"Geez Rein. You can't even solve some on your own." Shade said.

"I CAN!" Rein said. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" He shows her his notebook. Filled with notes and work. Erased and rewritten.

"See?"

"No way..."

"You'll understand it soon, Rein." Bright said.

"Thank you for not being like Shade..."

"HEY!" Shade said.

"Ahem!" Fine said. "Get back to studying."

"You so cold when it comes to studying..."

She gives Shade the cute eyes. "I don't have a choice. If you fail we won't hang out or go buy sweets or go to arcades..."

He blushes. "I-I understand. Then I'll work hard!"

Rein and Bright laugh silently at him.

"Is anybody hungry?" Fine asks.

"A little." Rein said.

"I'll be back!" Before any of them could stop them she was already gone.

"I would've done it myself..." Bright and Shade gulped. "What?"

"It's just...well..." Bright said.

"You suck at cooking." Shade said.

"NO I DON'T!" Rein said.

"No offense, but you kinda do." Bright said, trying not to offend Rein.

"How cruel..."

Fine comes back in the living room. "I just brought snacks and drinks. Is that okay?"

"Yup!" They agreed. Fine puts all of them on the center and sits back down. She continues to write down in her notebook. Shade taps Fine on the shoulder. She looks up at him. They were face to face. They stayed that way for a while. Fine blushes and turns away. _'W-W-Why is my heart racing?!' _She thought. She takes deep breaths and looks at Shade.

"Is there something on my face Shade?" She asks with a smile.

"N-No. I wanted to ask you a question on this equation." He said. He shows her his notebook and she looks at it.

"Ah! This is easy!" She shows him.

"Thanks! I never knew it was that easy!"

"Once you practice the easy it will be!" The front door opens and closes. "Dad's home already?" Fine looks at the time then at the living room entrance. Truth enters the living and sees them. "Welcome home dad!"

"I'm home..." He said. "You didn't tell me you were going to have friends over."

"I forgot."

Rein stands up and bows. "It's good to see you again, father." She said.

"You too. And didn't I tell you don't be so formal. I'm your father so act natural!"

"Its a habit."

"Oh...anyway how was school?"

"Good."

"That's good..."

Fine looks at Rein and their dad.

"Dad? How was work?" She asked. He looks at her.

"It was busy, but they finally let me go!" He answered.

"I was wondering why you were early!"

"Yeah. So I'll be making dinner tonight."

"There's no need to! I can do it!"

"Your helping your friends, so I'll do the cooking tonight."

"If you insist..."

"Do you guys wanna join us?"

"Sorry. But when I'm done studying I have to go back home. I promised mother. Sorry." Rein said.

"I don't blame you. Promise is a promise. What about you boys?"

"I can't either. I want to study more at home." Bright said.

"I don't have anything else to do after this. So maybe I'll stay for dinner." Shade said.

"Good! I'll get started!" Truth enters the kitchen.

Fine looks at Rein. She stands up and puts her hand on her shoulder. Rein looks back and Fine.

"Rein! Lets continue studying!" Fine said with a smile. Rein smiles back and nods. They sat down and start studying.

* * *

**Rein P.O.V.**

Everytime I see father I feel...awkward? I don't really talk to him. He isn't a bad person. He's a father figure and the perfect parent to take care of Fine.

My phone rings. I answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey Rein. Its me mother. I know you want to be with your sister, but can you come back home? There is a meeting in 20 minutes. A limo is already heading your way._"

"I understand. I'll wait outside then."

"_Okay. And sorry if I ruined anything. I promise I'll make it up!_" Mother hangs up. I put my phone away. I feel Fine's eyes on me. I force a smile and look at her.

"Sorry. But I have to go. I have a meeting in 20 minutes."

"R-Really? I was really enjoying your company too..." She said. But she smiles anyway. "Then promise you'll make it up?"

"I promise." I pack my stuff. Bright gets my book and gives it to me. I blush and take it. "T-Thank you..."

He smiles. "No prob. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" He said.

"Yeah..." I close my bag. "Well bye everyone!"

"Bye!" The three said. I exit the house. When I look up I see the limo and enter. Mother was already there.

"Hello mother." I said.

"Hello Rein." She said. The car starts to move. "How was it?"

"It was good."

"Is Fine healthy?"

"She had a fever a while ago, but she got better eventually."

"I see..."

"She's going to be at her doctor's appointment tomorrow so she won't be going to school..."

"As long as she's healthy and gets her check-up's then I don't have to worry..."

I look at her. "Father came early..." She lifts her head a bit. "They let him go for the day. Good thing, huh? Now Fine would get attention." She was quiet. "Mother."

"Yes?"

"You still love father, don't you?"

She doesn't say a thing. It's true...even though she left him she still loves him. I also see it in father's eyes. He still loves mother as well...

"Miladies. We're here." Said the driver.

I can't wait to get this over with.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

The three continued to study. Bright looks at the time. "I gotta go. It's getting late." He said.

"Be careful." Fine said.

"I will." Bright puts his belongings in his bag. "Bye you two!"

"See ya! / Bye!" The said. Bright leaves.

Fine looks at Shade and he looks back.

"I guess we should stop for now." Fine said.

"Yeah." Shade said. They put their stuff away.

"Shade?"

"Yeah?"

"N-Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Come on. Spill it."

"Well... I kept thinking... Once we all graduate I won't see Rein much. She's going to take over mom's company while Xavier takes over dad's. It's going to be pretty lonely. And what if I don't see you or Bright anymore? What will I do?!"

"You're thinking too much of the future. You should think about the present. Besides I'm never going to leave you alone anymore. Remember our promise?"

"Yeah..."

"There is no way I'm going to leave you. Only if you tell me to."

"Thank you..."

"No prob. And also...that wasn't what you wanted to tell me correct?"

"Nope."

"Come on tell me!"

"You'll get mad!"

"Pfft~ I won't!"

"Promise?"

"Yes..."

"What if I'm not here in the future?"

Shade freezes and looks at Fine. "Meaning..."

"What if my illness takes over me and I can't get better anymore? What if I d-"

"Stop right there! That isn't happening! Stop thinking that already!"

"S-Sorry." He sighs and stands up. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I thought you were going to have dinner with us?"

"I just remembered its my turn to clean after dinner. Bye." Shade gets his bag and leaves. Fine sits alone. _'He's mad at me now...' _She thought.

Truth comes. "Dinner's read-" He looks around. "Where's Shade?" He asks.

"He went home." Fine stands up and turns to her dad with a smile. "It's just the two of us! What did you make this time dad?" She said.

"Your favorite! Wash your hands!"

"I know!"

Fine goes wash her hands and waits at the dinner table, Truth serves her. They pray and start eating. "Sleep early okay? You have to wake up early for you doctor's appointment!"

"I suppose. I already finished studying." When they finish Truth washes the dishes. Fine takes a shower and goes to her room. She jumps on her bed and lies there. She lies there not moving an inch. "Shade...you promised you wouldn't be mad..." She said to herself. A tear falls down. "No! No! No! Don't cry idiot!" She gets her sheets and covers herself. "Good night...everyone." She closes her eyes and sleeps.

* * *

**Morning...**

Fine wakes up at 6:50 and gets ready. She puts on normal clothes. She looks at her mirror and brushes her hair to two high ponytails. She was about to put on her glasses but stops halfway. "No glasses today." She said and puts them down. She puts on her vans and exits her room. By then it's 7:20.

"Ready?" Truth said.

"Mm-hmm" They leave the house and get in the car. Truth starts the car and starts to drive. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What are they going to do this time? You know everytime we go they suggest a new medication that doesn't work."

"I know, but you know how hard they're trying."

"You know as well as me that this illness cannot be cured."

"Fine stop being like that everytime we go to the hospital!"

"I can't help it! I just know it's hopeless! You don't know what it's like to have this illness."

Truth stops talking and continues to look ahead. They make it to the hospital. When they entered, the doctor was already waiting for them.

"This way." He said. They follow.

_'I hate the hospital. That's why I act like this.' _She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:**** I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade looks at the desk next to him._ 'Oh yeah... Fine isn't coming today...' _He thought.

"Do you miss Fine already?" Rein said in a teasing voice.

He blushes. "S-Shut up!" He hissed. "Why about you?! Why don't you confess to Bright?!" Rein blushes.

"Hey! Don't use that on other people!"

"You started it!"

Bright walks up to the two. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing!" Rein said.

"I see that Fine isn't here. Which makes Shade lonely, correct?" He smiles.

"Shut up, ladies man." Shade said.

"Why don't you, hot temper." They stare at each other. Giving each other death stares.

"I sometimes wonder why you guys don't do this when Fine's around." Rein said.

They look at her. "Unlike you, Fine has a more sensitive side than you." Shade said.

"She'll panic and might get a fever." Bright said.

"You two know her too well. _Especially Bright..._" She mumbled the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~"

Forest enters the classroom and notices Fine wasn't here. _'She absent today?' _He thought. Then he looks at Shade, who was looking at him with a death glare. He glares back and sits at his seat.

"Shade?" Bright said.

"What?" He said.

"What are you doing after school?"

"Go to boxing class today."

"Aren't you strong enough? First you have karate class and now boxing class."

"Your point is?"

"With that much strength you might take over the school or even the city!"

"Y-You're over thinking it."

"It's true! And you'll make my poor innocent sister your queen!" Rein said.

He blushes. "WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TO!"

"WOULD-" Bright shuts them up.

"S-Sorry. I was getting annoyed." He said.

"It's okay. I was getting annoyed hearing her voice."

"HEY!" Rein said. The boys laughed. Shade looks back at Fine's desk.

* * *

**Shade P.O.V.**

I think I made Fine sad when I left. I did promise I wouldn't be mad, but I couldn't help myself. I hate it when Fine speaks like that. It makes me feel guilty for not being able to be there for her when she needs me the most. Also when she mentions _death_. It makes me sick just thinking about it. She mentioned this 3 weeks after we met. The guilt that rushed over me. The tragedy.

**Freshmen year...**

_Fine and I were eating our lunch in the garden. It was a peaceful day. No one decided to bully Fine that day since I was with her._

_"Shade?" She said. I look at her._

_"What is it?" I said._

_"Do you think I'm weak?"_

_"Not really. You may be weak when you're alone, but when you're with someone you look stronger."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup!"_

_"I see..." I look at her._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Y-You promise you won't yell or make me feel bad for saying this?"_

_"Yes... Just tell me!"_

_"Remember I told you I would always get sick."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What if that's a sign for my limit."_

_"Your limit?" Then I start to think what she meant by 'limit'. When I found out I didn't know what to do. Instead I just said, "W-Why do you think that?"_

_"I've been going to the hospital for my check-ups. The doctor says my body is growing weaker. I haven't told me family yet because I'll trouble them."_

_"But why are you telling me?!"_

_"Because I feel like I can. I trust you." She smiles. I don't understand why she is smiling. Why?! "Shade. Can you promise that you'll never get into fights and be kind when I'm gone?"_

_I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do. I felt guilt that I couldn't do anything about it._

**Present...**

I look out the window. Why didn't I say anything? Why am I so weak in her darkness moments?

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

I sit at the waiting room with dad. I was looking through a magazine. It's all about the Kingdom Industries. Mostly my dad and Xavier. I turn the page and freeze.

"What the heck..." I said.

"What is it, Fine?" Dad looks at the paper. "I-Isn't that you?!"

"This is the picture Xavier showed me. How did these people get it?!"

"There's probably copies!" He takes out his phone. "Hold on. I'm calling my job. This is insane!" He stands up. "I'll be right back." He walks off.

He's right. This is insane! I-I wonder who did this to me! I feel myself trembling for some reason... Am I scared?! I close it and put it away. Why am I scared?! Maybe because this'll affect my future and I won't have a free life... I'm screwed!

Dad comes and sits down. "So what happened?" I asked.

"They don't know either. It's like someone wants you trapped." He said.

"W-Why?!"

"I don't know, but trust me. I won't let that happened."

"Thanks dad."

He smiles.

"Fine Kuri." The doctor said. "Come in." We stand up and enter the room. The doctor washes his hands and puts on his gloves. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay." I said unsure. "I got a huge headache yesterday plus a little fever."

"Did you take the pill I told your father to give you?"

"Y-Yes."

"That must have been the side affects for you. Usually that never happens."

"So what does that mean?" Dad said.

"Your daughter hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" He looks at him. I looked at the doctor. Telling him 'Don't tell him, please!' He understood.

"Nevermind."

"Come on. Tell me."

"No. It's nothing bad. Fine come with me. We need to do x-rays and test you blood." Fine nods and follows the doctor. "But first. You need to change your clothes."

"I don't wanna. It's too uncomfortable." I whined.

"Sorry. I know how uncomfortable it is, but it's hospital rules." He gives me the hospital gown. I take it. "We'll wake outside." Dad and the doctor exit the room. I close the door and lock it. I unchange, leaving only my bra and panties on, and put on the gown. Reason why I don't like hospital gown...it's very uncomfortable. It kinda reveals the back and when you walk the air goes through down there. It makes me naked! I fold my clothes and exit the room.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Alright lets go." The doctor said. Dad puts his sweater on me.

"I have to agree. The hospital gowns are a bit too revealing." He said smiling.

"Thanks dad." I smile back. Dads...what would you do without them?

We enter the x-ray room. I lied down on the bed and I start getting scanned. I even went in the machine to see if anything changed.

"Looks normal." The doctor said. "Now we're gonna do some tests." He gives he a cup. "Drink this. It's medicine."

"What for?" I ask looking at the medicine curiously.

"It'll spread around your body and we'll scan you again. After that you'll have to drink two more."

I just stare at it then drink it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. - With Shade and others...**

The three eat lunch.

"It's unlively when Fine isn't here, correct?" Bright said. Rein agrees. Shade looks at his lunch. _'Why couldn't she have gone on the weekend?' _He thought. Shade looks up at the sky. It's even gloomy.

"Rein!" They all look back and see Altezza and Milky.

"Altezza/Milky!" The boys said. "What are you doing here?"

"To show you this!" Altezza said. She shows them the magazine about the Kingdom Industries. "Fine's in it!"

"WHAT?!" Shade snatches the magazine and looks at the page. "No way... She is in it..." Now Rein snatches it. She looks at it with Bright.

"Who did this?!" She said. "Fine's probably worried or panicking!" Shade sees Forest. He grabs the magazine and runs to him.

"You!" Forest looks at him. "Did YOU do this?!" He takes it and raises and eyebrow.

"No." He said. "I'd never do this."

"Sure~"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"What if I am?"

"You made a stupid choice." He throws the magazine and loosens his tie. "You asked for it!"

Rein and Bright look at each other and back at Shade.

"Shade! Don't do this! You don't know what you're up against!" Rein said.

"So what? I need to release this anger! And he's also from Sutā Industries! He's the enemy correct?!" Shade said.

"Yes, but still. You can't just pick up a fight with him! He has a record of putting kids in a coma! He even went to jail for punching a cop!" Bright said.

"And? I've sent kids to the hosptial too."

"T-True."

Forest looks at Shade. _'I see what she meant now...' _He sighs. "Listen. If you're going to talk to your friends I'll be taking me lead." He said and starts to walk away.

"Wait." Shade said. Forest stops. "Were you the one who did this to Fine?" He turns to Shade. He sees the magazine with Fine on it.

"What if I am?" He said.

"Then asked for it!" Shade takes off his tie.

"You're the one who asked for it." Forest loosens his tie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:**** I'm adding a character from my first story! The one with vampires! You'll find out. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine was dressed again and sitting in the waiting room.

"HURRY! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!" She looks up and sees the ambulance. _'I wonder what happened?'_ She thought. Then Truth walks up to her.

"Fine. Work just called. Can you wait here? I promise I'll come back for you, but I can't promise to be on time." He said.

She smiles. "Don't worry about me! Just go or you'll get in trouble!" She said. He smiles and messes up her hair. She giggles. "Dad!"

"Right, right! I'll come back!" Truth runs away. Fine waits till he leaves fully and her smile fades. She looks down. _'I'm alone now.' _She thought.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

Fine decides to walk around. She already knew the nurses and doctors so she said hello to them when she passes by.

"He started it!"

"No HE did!" She heard. She turns her head to room 165. The voices were very familiar. A cop exits the room.

"I'll come back when the two of you stop acting like children!" He said. He turns Fine's way and notices she was there. "Hello miss."

She bows. "Hello good sir. May I ask what's going on?" She asks politely.

"Two boys got in a fight at school. Nearly destroyed the school's garden! Right now I was asking questions and they wouldn't answer like their age! They're like children! No...worse then children..."

"Mind if I go in there?"

"I don't know. You look too innocent to be talking to those two."

"I have friends like them! So maybe I can talk to them!"

"Alright, but be careful! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I will! Thank you for your concern!" She smiles and walks pass him. _'She's mature for her age. I want my kids to be like her one day.'_ The cop thought. _'Probably impossible.'_ He walks off. Fine enters the room and freezes. "Shade? Forest?"

They look at her and stare at her in shock. "Fine?" Forest said.

Shade glares at Forest. "Why are you addressing her so formally?!" He said.

"Because I can!"

"How dare you talk back!"

"Do you wanna fight me again?!"

"What if I do?!" The two stand up quickly and groaned in pain.

"S-Stop it you two!" Fine said. She gently pushes them down. "Don't fight!" She sees bandages on them. Badly injured. She didn't know what to do. "Oh...um...you're both badly injured." She starts to cry.

They panic. "Whoa! Don't cry! It's okay! We aren't that injured!" Forest said.

"Yeah! So don't cry okay?!" Shade said.

"B-But..." She sobs.

"It's okay. There's no reason to cry, Fine. We'll recover."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Forest answered her.

"Okay..." Shade wipes her tears. The two explained to Fine what happened. "Forest was the one who posted that pic on the magazine?"

"Yes!" Shade said.

"That's impossible! Friends wouldn't do that!"

"Friends? SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO BECAME FRIENDS?!"

"Yesterday." The two sync.

"When you, Rein, and Bright got pulled back Forest walked me home. I asked him if we wanted to be friends and he said yes!" Fine said. Forest nods.

"No way..." Shade said. He thought, _'Damn fangirls. If only they never got in the way I could've walked her home!'_ Forest notices and grins. He hugs Fine.

"Fine. Since we're friends you can come to me when Shade isn't around or when he gets mad at you." He said in a comforting voice.

"O-Okay..." She said. Shade gets jealous and glares at Forest. He lets go of Fine.

A nurse enters. "Fine! There you are! Come on we still need to do check-ups!" She said.

"But I hate doing my check-ups!"

"I know, but you know it's for your own good!"

"Fine then... I'm coming." Fine walks to the nurse. She turns back to the two. "Bye-bye!" And the two left the room.

"I wonder what kind of check-ups..." Forest said.

"You better not think anything perverted." Shade said.

"I'm not. I'm curious. Aren't you?"

"Well yeah." Shade lets out a sigh. "She worries me. I wonder if she's be okay."

Forest smirks. "I knew it. You _love_ her!"

Shade blushes furiously. "SH-SHUT UP!" He looks away. Forest started teasing him.

* * *

**1 hour later...**

Fine exits the check-up room with one bandade on both arms. She was exhausted and not feeling well.

"Are you sure you can walk on your own? You look pale..." The nurse asks her.

"I'm just tired. I'll go take a nap in the waiting room..." She answers with a smile.

"If you insist. Just be careful."

"I will..." Fine walks to the waiting room. She looks ahead so she won't bump into people.

She makes it to the waiting room and sits down on the chair. _'I wanna go home.'_ She thought.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She looks up and sees two guards holding a girl. Her hair was auburn brown and she had brown eyes.

"Sorry miss! But you have to stay in the hosptial!" Said guard #1.

"BUT I HATE IT HERE! IT'S SO LONELY AND PEOPLE DIE HERE!"

"Please watch your mouth, young lady!" Said guard #2.

"SO WHAT?!" She struggles for freedom. Fine runs to them.

"Um...e-excuse me!" She said. The three stop what they were doing and look at her. "What's going on here?"

"These two won't let me go!"

"For a good reason!" Said guard #1. "She can't leave till she takes the surgery!"

"THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER! I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" The three start complaining.

"When will you take the surgery?" Fine asks. The girls stops.

"I don't know. My parents still have to pay. Till then I have to wait here." She headbutts guard #2. "JUST LET GO!"

"NO!" The guards said.

Fine couldn't stand it anymore. She tightens her grip on her bag. "ENOUGH!" She yelled. Everyone froze and look at her. "Stop fighting! Listen, miss-"

"Sonia!" The girl said.

"Sorry, _Sonia_. As I was saying, you have to know what's good for you. I'm on the same page as you here. I don't want to be here, but I have to! So listen to what others say!"

"What makes you think I'll listen to every word you're saying?" Fine opens her bag and takes out on ID. It was her badge from Kingdom Industries.

"I'm Fine Kuri. The daughter of Truth Kuri."

"EH?!" The three said. Sonia was speechless. She just talked rudely to the daughter of a man that owns the #1 company!

"Can you please let go of her? I'll take her to her room." Fine puts away the badge.

"Y-YES MA'AM!" The guards let go of Sonia. Fine takes Sonia's hand and walks away.

* * *

**Later...**

Awkward silence to the two.

"So Sonia?" Fine said. Sonia flinches and looks up.

"Y-Yes, Fine Kuri?" She said. Fine giggles.

"Please just call Fine!"

"Okay, _Fine_. Do you even know where my room is at?" Fine stops and turns to her with an awkward smile. "Follow me..." They start walking to Sonia's room.

"So~ How long have you been here?"

"2 years."

"EH?! What about school?!"

"I have people come in my room and teach me on important subjects."

"Oh..." Silence between them happened again.

"Um...remember you said you were on the same page as me?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well...it's kinda complicated..."

"Complicated?"

"I...have health issues."

"What does that mean?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'll tell you what I think of it... I get fevers and sick. It comes out of nowhere so that makes everyone, I know, worry about me. So dad makes an appointment for me at the hospital."

"Can't the doctors cure it with surgery?"

Fine shakes her head. "To me...its impossible to cure my illness." She looks up and sees Sonia looking back at her. She smiles. "You have it easier than me. So when your parents make enough money for the surgery, I'll be praying for you! I'd like to meet you again!"

"W-Why don't we become friends?"

"I'd love that! Also when you get out of here, go to my school!"

"What school do you go to?"

"Wonder High School!"

"That school's kinda hard to get in to..."

"Don't worry! I know you can get into it!"

"If you say I can than I will!" They smile at each other. Fine stops smiling and starts coughing. They stop walking and Sonia walks in front of Fine. She makes a worried look. "Fine?! Are you okay?!" Fine stops coughing and smiles at Sonia.

"I'm fine! That's my name after-" She continues to cough. She falls forward, but Sonia catches her. She panics.

"I NEED A DOCTOR! HELP PLEASE!" Shade and Forest were nearby and heard her. They peek out the room and see Fine. "Fine?!" They said and run out. Shade takes Fine out of Sonia's arms. He touches her forehead. "Who are you?!"

"Now is not the time!" Forest said. "Get a doctor! NOW!" Sonia nods and goes off to search for a doctor. But Fine reaches out to Sonia and grabs her arm. Sonia looks back at her.

"Don't overreact too much." Fine said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Shade said. "We're going to get a doctor for you whether you like it or not! Now let go of her!" Fine sighs and listens. Sonia rushes for a doctor.

* * *

**Moments later~**

Fine's doctor took her back to the check-up room. Her friends came along to see how she was doing.

"Everything's normal." Her doctor said. "Here's the medicine to cool it off." He gives her a small cup and she takes it. "I have things to do, so when I get back you better have drank it." He leaves. Fine looks at the medicine.

_'I hate medicine.'_ She thought but drinks it anyway and throws away the cup.

"How do you feel now?" Sonia asks.

"I feel better. No worries." Fine answers with a smile. "You guys should be heading back to your rooms. I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"You're right. Lets go..." Forest said. Sonia and Forest exit the room first. Shade stays.

"Shade? What's wrong?" He walks up to her and hugs her. Her heart races and she blushes. "S-Shade?"

"Sorry. I said I'll write down the notes for today's lesson, but I got into a fight and couldn't complete the notes..." He hugs her a little tighter. "I'm also sorry for kinda being mad at you. I just don't like it when you talk like that." Fine's eyes soften a little and she hugs him back.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I talked like that. I promise I won't talk like that again."

"Good." They stay that way for a while. The door opens and they stop hugging and turn away.

"SHADE! Come on already!" Forest said.

"I know!" Shade said and walks to the door. He turns back to Fine. "I'll text you later, okay?" She nods and he leaves. Fine starts blushing furiously.

_'Whats wrong with me?!'_ She thought.


	8. Note

**Note:**

**Hello all my readers.**

**Since school's starting, my updates would be due later.**

**There's a chance I might cancel one of my stories because I don't really do much on it.**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to update, but it might be due much longer.**

**There's going to be homework and tests so I may not really have time for updating.**

**BUT**

**I'll be able to update during the weekend.**

**Sorry and I won't let u down on my stories!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Shade and Forest went back to their hospital room. Forest keeps looking at Shade.

"What do you want?" Shade said in annoyance.

"What were you doing in the room with Fine?" Forest said. Shade blushes.

"N-Nothing!"

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ahem!" They stop and gulp. "Where were you two?" The cop said.

"Um... Forest can explain." Forest glares at Shade and looks at the cop.

"We were taking our friend back to her room." He said.

"Innocent girl?" The cop said.

"Her name is Fine!" The two said. The cop smirks. They blush a little.

"Just get back to your room. I still need to call your school to see if you are suspened or expelled." The boys gulp again and walk back to the room. They kept glaring at each other and making threat stares. The cop enters the room. "You're lucky you have a kind principal. Looks like she only gave you detention for 2 months-"

"2 MONTHS!?" They look down. _'Now we won't walk her to her house anymore...' _They thought.

The cop clears his throat. "She said 2 months in detention or go to Saturday school till the first semester is over."

"SATURDAY SCHOOL!"

"I still think detention is-"

"We choose Saturday school!" Forest said. The cop looks at Forest. He sighs.

"Fine then." He turns. "You're released. Go to school tomorrow and behave. Oh and one thing. She also said to clean up the mess tomorrow after school."

"W-We understand..." They sync. _'At least we can walk with Fine now.'_

Soon Fine took her little nap. Truth came and picked her up. She said bye to Sonia, Forest, and Shade. They make a stop at the eye doctors.

"Dad? What are we doing here?" She asks curiously. Truth makes a bad look.

"Xavier told me about what is going on at school. How come you never told me?" He said. Fine makes a face of guilt.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you so much." Her dad sighs.

"Come on. I got something for you." They exit the car and enter the building. One of the workers lead them to a room. Fine looks around curiously. "Be a little more patient, okay?"

"I understand. Its just I've never been in here before. So its new to me." The door opens. He was holding a small box. "What's that?"

"Your contacts." He answers.

"My c-contacts!?" She looks at her dad.

"Its time for a change, isn't it? Besides I don't want you to get bullied anymore!"

"Can I at least leave my style?"

"Yes."

She sighs. _'What are the others going to do?'_ She thought.

* * *

**Next day~**

Fine was walking to school as usual. She changed her style a bit as well. She feels vibration on the ground and turns around. Shade and Forest were racing. They stop in front of Fine. The wind finally catches up to them. Fine stares at the two surprised. They scan Fine.

"Where's your glasses?" Forest asks.

She answers, "I don't wear them anymore. I'm wearing contacts now." They kept staring at her. She tilts her head. "Do I look weird?" The shake their heads and turn away blushing.

"N-No. You look cute." Shade said. Fine blushes.

"T-Thank you."

"But you would look cuter if you changes your style." Forest said.

"And your hairstyle." Shade added. Her mood goes down a bit. The three walk to school.

"So why were you guys running?" Fine asks. The two gulp.

"They wanted to finish their challenge." The three turn back. "Good morning!" Bright said.

"Good morning." The boys said.

"Good morning, Bright!" Fine said. Bright digs in his bag and takes out a notebook. "What's this?"

"The notes Rein wrote down for you. She was in a hurry so she didn't have time to grab it. Luckily I saw it first." He answers.

"Thank you, Bright! You helped a lot!" Shade makes a face of disappointment. Fine realizes what she said and turns to Shade. "S-Sorry! I know you wanted to help as well! Maybe next time!"

"Yeah...next time." Shade said. Forest and Bright start laughing. "SHUT UP!"

Shade chases the two to school while Fine continued to walk. She makes it and sees Shade holding the two by their collar necks. She sighs and looks at the school. _'I wonder if this year will change.'_ She closes her eyes.

"Fine? Are you okay?" Shade asks. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Yup! My name is Fine after all!" She answers.

"Okay, well want me to want with you to class?"

"We are in the same class. So of course!"

Bright and Forest nod at each other. "Well~ We're going ahead! Why don't you take your time!" Bright said.

"See ya!" Forest added and the two run before Shade could stop them. Shade looks at Fine. She looks back and smiles.

"Shall we go?" She asks. He nods and they start walking. "I can see the principal gave you a chance."

"Yeah. I owe her..." Shade sighed. Fine giggles.

"Yup! You do!" She looks at his hand. Her heart starts to race and she blushes. _'W-What's wrong with me!?'_ She thought. Shade sees her flushed cheeks and touches her forehead.

"No fever. That's odd." She faces him. They were face-to-face. A couple heartbeats went by. Finally they turned away furiously blushing. "S-S-Sorry!"

"N-No! It's o-okay!" Bright and Forest saw everything and let out a sigh. _'Still a long way.' _They thought.

Rein sees the two and sneaks up behind them. "What are you doing?" She asks. They jump and turn to her.

"SH~!" They said and pointed to the blushing teens. She looks at them and grin.

"I see. Then why didn't you tell me?" She looks at Forest. "Since when did you get so buddy-buddy with Forest?"

"Well Shade called me yesterday and told him he befriended Fine. So why not be friends with him as well?"

"I suppose you're right." She smiles at Forest. "I hope we can be friends!"

"Me too." Forest said.

"Now..." The three look at Shade and Fine. "Operation get Fine and Shade together!"


End file.
